Jacob's Broken Love
by Xxultimate.Bella.CullenxX
Summary: Edward never comes back for Bella in New Moon.Jacob and Bella end up together!
1. Alone with Jacob

Hi! Thanks for reading!I'm sorry if this story really blows. I'm new to fan fiction, and I'm not the most creative person out there. Thanks again!=)I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!By the way , the theme of the story is if Edward stayed away, and Bella fell in love with Jacob. Bella NEVER jumped of the cliff.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I was sitting in my chair waiting for Jacob to come to the chief's house. Charlie seemed to like the idea of me with Jake than with … him. I guess it's a good thing he is gone now. It still hurt. There was still a hole ripping in my chest. But I had Jacob now to heal me….in time. We were planning to go to Port Angeles . I was complaining to him how the town's library is so poorly stocked. I don't really love Jake as a love, he was more like a brother to me. When he tries to be romantic and loving I feel awkward, and it offends him. When I try to tell him he could find a better person for him he completely ignores me. He won't hear it. Sometimes he gets so angry at me telling him I'm not good enough for him, that he runs into the forest and changes. I hate upsetting him but it's the only reasonable thing to tell him. I know I'm too broken to be good enough for anyone.

Just then I heard the front door open.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice came echoing upstairs.

"I'm up here. "I called.

In about two seconds he was up the stairs smirking.

"It's nice to see you." He was still smirking. He crossed the room and cradled me in his arms. It still felt so uncomfortable, like a brother cuddling me the wrong way.

"Thanks." He bent down to kiss me. It wasn't as awkward as it used to be. It started feeling like a routine I had to endure everyday. I was almost starting to like it. Sometimes I felt guilty kissing him. Like I still belonged to him. Sometimes he could cense my discomfort and look guilty for the rest of the day. Today I felt normal , emotionless. I just kissed him with no feeling. When he was done he smiled.

" We're getting better at this." He said happily.

" No it's only me. You were perfect in the beginning anyway." He still swallowed down my fake attempts at flirting.

"I love you." He said with burning passion in his voice.

"I love you too." My voice broke. It was horrible. I sounded like a bad actress. But he took what he could get and smiled meekly.

"Well, I have a suggestion for tonight." He added.

" yea?"

"I think we should put it off till tomorrow and spend some time together tonight." He looked worried. Like I wouldn't approve." I thought it would be nice to have some alone time since Chief Swan is out."

" And you were right. We'll just go to Port Angeles tomorrow." He gave me his favorite smile. The one that made him my sun. He's always there to make my day better. Tell me what you think! I'll keep writing. Comments Galore! Bye!!!


	2. excitement

Jacob's Broken Love

Chapter one.

Bella's point of view

Well I had a whole afternoon to spend with Jacob alone. I didn't know if could take it. I'll have to if I ever want to get used to Jacob. I'd have to soon enough. I couldn't live with him forever if I didn't get used to him being more than a friend. He wants to have children too. The thought of that now……It seems disastrous. I have to enjoy it now so I'm ready for the future.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked him so nervously.

"This." He leaned down to kiss me. I tried to put myself into it. It must have worked a little too well. He got the wrong idea. While he kissed me, he took one hand off my neck and went to his shirt to unbutton it. I pulled back.

"Jake!" He looked as if he didn't do anything wrong at all.

"What?" he panted.

"I'm not ready for that Jake. You know that." He suddenly looked ashamed. It made me feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Bella, "He looked at me with sorrowful eyes." I didn't mean to.

"I know. I'm sorry I can't for you."

"It's that filthy bloodsu….." Simultaneously I yelled. "Please."

"Sorry."

He was always sorry. He shouldn't be. He should have a girl that he could love without hurting her.

"I'm tired of this!" I yelped in frustration. "I can't take it anymore! You have to find another girl who can love you."

"Bella, I told you, I'll take you no matter how broken you are. You're mine." He smiled. I couldn't help not being angry anymore. He was my sun and he'd always make me feel better.

"Thanks." I said appreciatively. "I don't think I could function without you here."

He picked me up in his arms and kissed me again. He was more gentle this time. I put myself into it a little. He didn't do anything rash though. He just got a little excited. Then he finally pushed away.

"You want to work on homework?" I asked hopeful.

"Not a chance." He smiled. "You're not getting out that easy."

"Thought you'd say that." I sounded depressed.

"Why don't you try enjoying it this time?" He said leaning closer.

"Well, I never thought of that." I smiled. He leaned down to kiss me again. He had no restraint. I had to get him to do something else. I didn't know how much more kissing I could take.

" How about we try talking instead of sucking each other's faces every few seconds." I said snickering.

"I don't know your face is fun to suck." He said smiling.

"Wow, that sounds wrong Jake." He chuckled. Then we just sat there for a few seconds, just sitting. He was tracing patterns in my skin with his fingertips. I liked it. A little too much.

"What do you want to talk about ?" He looked confused and scared. I could've laughed. He was way to nervous.

"I just wanted to know how your day went. Don't freak." He sighed.

"Oh, ok. Well at school, the truth is that, I only thought about you all day." He smiled. I almost felt flattered. But I mostly felt guilty. Like I was wasting his time. But he seemed to always enjoy spending time with me. No matter how crazy I seem. I always feel selfish. Like I'm using him to restore my wounds. None of it is benefiting him.

"I hope you paid attention to your classes. I don't want you flunking because of me."

He just smiled a sheepish smile and asked me how my day went.

"Horrible till I saw your face." I was getting a lot better at mindlessly flirting. It was just normal. He bought every word of it too. All of the sudden we heard the front door open. It was Charlie of course.

"Common lets go show our faces so he doesn't think we're doing anything we shouldn't be doing." I always use Charlie as an excuse if I can get away with it. We walked down stairs. He grabbed my hand and stroked it.

"Hey dad." I waved my hand in greeting." Anything happen done at the station?"

"Nope. Nothing unusual." He said not even looking up at up because he had already opened the paper he didn't have a chance to read this morning.

" We're going to do some studying upstairs." Jacob butted in. Trying to get us up stair to cause more torture.

"Okay, bye." Charlie said rather bluntly. So me and Jacob walked up stairs and I let him talk about his new project, while giving feeble responses as I kept my mind as clear as possible. That's how we spent the rest of the day. I didn't let him anywhere near me. I am so glad that we'll be in public tomorrow. Then I won't have to pretend and I can just hang out with him like I did when me and Jake were only friends.

Tell me what you think and thanks for reading! Love you guys!

Love,

Manda.


End file.
